Evicted
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Dr. Animo is reunited with his parents after Roger evicts him, but he's unable to recover from past wounds.
1. Chapter 1

Ben Ten characters belong to their rightful owners and not to me.

Dr. Animo smiled while he enjoyed eating Chinese food until he heard a knock on his apartment door. A frown replaced his smile as he placed the white container on the floor. He loathed being bothered during supper, television programs, etc.  
He approached the door and opened it until he scowled at the sight of his landlord.

''You are two months behind on your rent, Animo!'' Roger snapped.

''Don't bother me!'' Dr. Animo exclaimed while he continued to scowl. He stepped back when Roger entered the apartment.  
After closing the door, he viewed the other man standing near his animals such as a frog, birds, etc.

''Part with some cash or search for a new home, Animo. Maybe one of D.C.'s animal shelters will become the perfect dwelling for you,''  
Roger said.

Dr. Animo saw his transmodulator on the floor and lifted it before he faced Roger. He glanced at the frog and smiled.  
*I'll use the transmodulator to turn my pet into a giant creature and instruct it to devour my landlord just like the last time he desired cash* he thought. His eyes widened in shock when Roger kicked the device out of his hands. Dr. Animo viewed the transmodulator contacting the floor until Roger walked to the door and opened it. The sight of the blizzard outside caused him to shudder.

''In case you're worried about your furry friends, they are eventually going to the local shelter, Animo.''

Dr. Animo gasped until he observed his animals. ''My pets are almost always with me. I won't abandon them,'' he said.

''Your pets could go outside and suffer with you, but they probably won't survive,'' Roger said.

Glowering, Dr. Animo focused on the creatures for twenty more seconds until he walked out of the apartment.  
Wearing only a tank top, elbow length gloves, pants, etc., he shivered and held his arms. He couldn't see anything due to the strong winds. *My animals are probably going to die without me* he thought before tears streamed down his face.

Dr. Animo winced while his fingers ached. Exhausted, he collapsed and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours went by until Dr. Animo opened his eyes very slowly. He sat up and was confused when he found himself within a warm bedroom. He didn't recognize the small bed or the blanket on top of his body. His eyes settled on a stuffed frog near one of the pillows before he smiled.

''My frog from when I was a boy,'' Dr. Animo said until he lifted the animal and embraced it. The false creature was almost always with him due to his busy parents. He usually smiled by his companion or cuddled with it when he fell asleep. Dr. Animo tilted his head in confusion as soon as he heard footsteps near the bedroom. His jaw descended the minute his elderly parents entered the chamber. He viewed their long hair, concerned expressions, black garments, canes, etc.

''Mom? Dad?'' Dr. Animo inquired until his relatives approached the bed.

''Your father and I found you near our home many hours ago. A blizzard almost killed you, Aloysius,'' Mrs. Animo said.

''My landlord evicted me,'' Dr. Animo said until he scowled. After focusing on his stuffed frog again, he smiled at it.  
At least there was one animal with him. He saw his mother's sudden smile.

''You were always interested in frogs, Aloysius,'' Mrs. Animo said before she viewed her son's scowl again.

''You were never interested in me,'' Dr. Animo said to his mother until she glowered. He shrieked when her cane contacted his shoulder. ''Animals were my only companions during my childhood. Frogs, stray cats, etc. You usually cleaned the house while my father read newspapers all day and evening. I was disregarded whenever I desired bedtime tales or affection.'' He was worried when Mr. Animo's body trembled with rage.

Dr. Animo gasped the minute his parent lifted a newspaper on the bedside table and rolled it. Trembling in horror, he winced as soon as Mr. Animo used the newspaper to whack the bed. ''You often rolled your newspaper in order to frighten me when I bothered you many years ago,'' he said to Mr. Animo. He faced his mother and frowned.


	3. Chapter 3

''I remember crying while embracing my stuffed frog in my bedroom every evening due to you always disregarding me,'' Dr. Animo said. He paused for a few moments. ''You are not the best mother. You are exactly like Joan Crawford!''

Dr. Animo cried out when Mrs. Animo's cane struck his arm. After wincing again, he scowled at her. ''Perhaps I will place withered roses on your grave after your death. I'll remember you disregarding me during my childhood. My tears will be of sorrow instead of affection.'' He observed his mother's scowl again.

''Your smile is a mere mask. You remove it as soon as you glower or strike me.''

''Aloysius James Animo! You are very ungrateful! Your father and I save you during a blizzard. Perhaps we should evict you,''  
Mrs. Animo said while she glowered at her son.

Dr. Animo's eyes widened in shock as he gasped and released the stuffed creature. After dodging his parents' canes, he ran out of their home. Freezing winds caused him to cry out before he walked at a snail's pace. He held his arms while his fingers ached again.  
Tears ran down his face during the search for a new home. Dr. Animo collapsed and smiled very slowly until he closed his eyes.

''The grave will be my home for eternity.''

The End


End file.
